


These Thoughts of You

by BrickylLove



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Comforting Rick, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hesitant Daryl, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mental telepathy, Rickyl, Set at the prison, nosy group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickylLove/pseuds/BrickylLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl have always seemed to have a telepathic connection. Daryl has a gift and can't block the thoughts of a determined Rick. Set sometime during season 4 at the prison, and maybe beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Daryl**_!

Sleeping in his cell, piercing pain split Daryl's head, but he instantly tied up his boots and ran to Rick's desperate call, putting every ounce of energy into his sprint from the cell block and across the prison yard. The other man stood outside the fences, surrounded by walkers. Though Rick slashed his knife, kicking and shoving, he was outnumbered.

Like one possessed, Daryl opened the fence and joined the fray, blood coating his wrists and forearms as he stabbed walker after walker to reach Rick. Finally he did, and as they immediately pressed back to back, the small herd surrounding Rick quickly dropped dead to the ground.

Later, "How did you know I needed help?"

Noncommittal, "Just did."

Rick nodded, "You're a beast."

And he was. Daryl knew it. And though he fought it, he knew he'd been molded from birth for this world. And hated that with every fiber of his being.

...

Rick watched Daryl through heavily-hooded eyes. Sometimes, the hunter was a total mystery to Rick, and even though he could care less about most people's secrets, Daryl was different. How did the man always know when Rick was in trouble?

Sure, Rick had saved Daryl on multiple occasions, but Daryl was always there, at Rick's back. It was like an instinct. No one in Rick's life had ever been so in tune with him.

 _It's almost like he can read my mind_ , Rick thought, and not for the first time. This suspicion had been with Rick for over a year in the other man's company. Daryl was across the dining area, in an one-sided conversation with Carol. Rick saw Daryl nod a few times, but mainly he listened to Carol.

Early that morning, when Rick had gotten caught by a small herd of walkers, he knew he hadn't called out loud for Daryl, but he'd been screaming the other man's name in his mind. And then Daryl was there.

 _Can Daryl read my mind_? He smiled at his own whimsy, watching as Daryl stretched his arms above his head. The impressive muscles bunched and drew Rick's eyes. He'd never been attracted to another man, but Daryl Dixon was the exception. He'd never act on it, mainly because Daryl would probably beat the shit out of him, but also because he couldn't lose Daryl, not over some weird urges. But his curiosity drove him nuts, and every day it became a bit harder not to just grab Daryl and press up against that gorgeous frame. Sometimes when he caught the other man staring, Rick wondered if Daryl also felt the pull, but other times Rick was convinced it was just his imagination that Daryl might want him, too.

Mind reader, huh? Rick's forehead wrinkled in concentration, and he yelled in his mind, _YOU'RE THE SEXIEST MAN I'VE EVER KNOWN._

When Daryl's eyes instantly flicked to Rick's, a shiver went down his spine. Then Daryl quirked an eyebrow, and Rick laughed at himself, and went to bed.

...

Daryl loved everything about Rick, but his particular guilty pleasure was watching the other man walk. That walk had distracted him many a time, and now he let it soothe the fried circuits of his mind.

_YOU'RE THE SEXIEST MAN I'VE EVER KNOWN!_

Had Rick really just shouted that at him? What the hell? Rick was too damn smart. 

"Daryl, are you listening?" Carol asked, and as he drug his eyes from Rick and turned to her knowing gaze, he nodded, but his mind echoed with Rick's shout.

"One day you two are going to realize how you feel about each other."

That got his attention and he shook his head adamantly as Carol leaned close and whispered, "Yes, everyone here already knows, even Carl, we're just waiting on you two to figure it out."

"Whatever. Got watch," he dismissed her, and off he went, the press of her eyes tight on his back.

Even if Rick were into him in that way, which he wasn't, Rick only _thought_ he was, Daryl would never cross that line. Rick deserved so much better than he'd ever be able to give. His life's goal was now to protect and provide for the group, especially Rick, and if that meant protecting Rick from himself, then so be it.

He'd fallen in love with Rick so fast, almost instantly. In Atlanta after they'd found Merle's hand, when Rick's thoughts had broken through his barriers, when he'd been about to take off through the city searching for Merle, and _Calm him down, he's a bit wild, but I like him_ , had resounded so clearly in Daryl's head straight from Rick's mind. That's when he'd known.

And he had calmed, instantly, "I can do that."

His momma had warned him, as often as she was sober, to fall in love with a good woman. She'd spent hours when he was a boy, teaching him how to block the thoughts of others, the crazy press of a thousand random thoughts that filtered though and threatened to rip his young mind to shreds.

His momma had loved his daddy, but once the old man realized she could read his mind, his daddy had snapped, beating her anytime she so much as hinted that she knew what he was thinking.

"Be careful who you give your heart to," his momma's voice whispered in his memory.

Daryl didn't remember if his dad had ever beaten him before he overheard Daryl's momma instructing Daryl on how to block his thoughts, but the beatings came often after that. What his daddy didn't understand was that his and Merle's thoughts were the ones Daryl blocked the hardest.

There was no worry Daryl would fall in love since he stayed away from women entirely. How could he have known a ZA would happen, he'd meet a sheriff's deputy, and fall in love with another man?

...

Rick laid in his bunk, staring at nothing. Earlier, when he'd shouted in his mind and Daryl had appeared to hear him, he'd shaken away the thought, but now he wondered again. Hundreds of times the other man had been there, right at Rick's back, the second Rick had needed him the most.

Beyond the constant protection was the friendship. When Lori had died, when the guilt of unsaid words had almost ripped Rick's world apart, Daryl had stepped up, caring for both Judith and Carl, taking over Rick's responsibilities so Rick could grieve. Any guilty thought Rick had about his own selfishness saw his behavior being corrected by Daryl, who always seemed to do what Rick couldn't. When Rick had started farming, and unofficially stepped down as the leader, Daryl always seemed to know exactly what Rick needed. Unlike others who thought Rick should get his shit together, Daryl had urged him to stay behind the prison's fences, urged him to just farm.

And there was that one time, when Rick had awakened from a horrible nightmare about Lori to find Daryl kneeling by his bunk, stroking the hair back from Rick's forehead. It was somehow so natural to have Daryl there that Rick had grabbed the other man in a hug and sobbed into his neck. After a while of Daryl awkwardly patting his back, Rick had fallen back to sleep. The next morning, Daryl acted like it hadn't happened, so Rick followed suit. But damn the memory of being in Daryl's arms haunted him.

 _Fuck it_ , Rick thought, climbing out of his bunk to put on his boots. _I'll just ask Daryl_.

...

Growing up beside train tracks had given Daryl his earliest block to other people. The constant sound of a train's gears pumping along worked well to keep others' thoughts from his head. His mother's training kept a constant loop of that thump sound running in the back of his mind. The sound was the first thought he had every morning, and constant background noise throughout his days. But Rick, Rick's thoughts were different, like Daryl had no barriers whatsoever. So Daryl had created a personal block for Rick, a piercing train whistle. Loud and shocking, it much harder to keep constant. In general, Daryl let Rick's thoughts stay whirling in the back of his mind, simple stuff about planting, traps, weeding, safety, manure, the kids. That stuff Daryl could handle, and more so, he loved hearing it. It was only when Rick's thoughts turned to Daryl that he summoned the train whistle. Loud and piercing, the whistle was usually capable of dispersing the other man's thoughts.

 _Rick will never love you for you_ , he told himself, staring out of the tower's windows. Rick would hate having his thoughts known, just like Daryl's daddy had hated it. And who wouldn't hate that? Daryl was a realist, and he'd rather feel the longing angst of unrequited love than see the hatred that had formed his father's eyes.

"Once he loved me," his mother's voice whispered in his mind.

 _Fuck it_ , Rick thought from inside the cell block, and since Daryl could feel the thought was about him, he blasted a train whistle through his mind. Go to fucking sleep, Rick. Please.

...

Rick climbed the tower steps, he wasn't necessarily trying to be quiet, but as Daryl's eyes met his, he knew he'd snuck up on the other man. Not a mind reader, obviously. Rick felt foolish at the questioning look on Daryl's face.

"Couldn't sleep," Rick finally said a bit awkwardly, "thought you might want some company."

Daryl just grunted, so Rick moved next to him, leaning on the guard rail and staring into the night. The silence between them was weighted, and each struggled to find a topic before finally giving up and just enjoying the companionable silence.

Rick concentrated on Daryl's breaths, the inhale and exhale. There was something so erotic about matching his own breaths to the other man's.

 _I love you, Daryl Dixon_ , he thought and watched as a shudder went through Daryl's frame. Rick eyed the other man, tilting his head quizzically, _I love you like a fire underneath my skin_.

Daryl shoved away from the rail, backing into the tower, "Don't want no company tonight. Go back to bed, Rick."

But never let it be said that Rick Grimes wasn't a beast himself when focused. He followed Daryl into the tower, _Can I kiss you? That's all, nothing else. Just a kiss?_

...

Daryl turned his back to Rick and grasped his head in his hands. His skull felt like it might split in two, as Rick's thoughts rolled right over the volume of the train whistle.

Rick stood right behind him, close enough to touch, _What if I licked that bare patch of skin right there on your neck? I bet you'd taste good Daryl._

"Stop it, Rick."

_Kiss me and I'll stop._

Daryl spun to face him and Rick's thoughts went blessedly silent.

...

Rick silenced his mind, not on purpose, but because all of him now thrummed with anticipation, with sheer desire. He'd experimented and now knew the hunter could hear him somehow. Could hear his damn thoughts! It was now up to Daryl, who licked his lips and drew Rick's gaze.

...

The only sound in the tower was the harshness of their breath and the distant moan of walkers at the fence. Daryl wanted to yell at him, scream any hateful thing to get the other man to leave, and he opened his mouth to spew venom, but Rick's eyes were glowing in the moonlight and then he licked those perfect lips, saying aloud, "Please Daryl."

"You don't want me, Rick, I'm damaged, completely fucked up. You'll end up hating me, " Daryl's voice was huskier than usual, and even he could hear the pain in his words.

"It's just a kiss," Rick whispered back, leaning in close, "just a simple kiss."

"No, it's not, Rick, nothing will ever be simple about you," he whispered back, and then Rick's lips touched his and he lost his own train of thought, and for the first time in his life, Daryl heard nothing but silence and Rick's stray thought about how good he thought Daryl tasted.

They both moaned, and their tongues met in a dance as old as time. Hot, wet, and stroking, their tongues intertwined. Daryl's hands buried in Rick's hair as Rick pulled Daryl flush to him, the fronts of their bodies seeming to fit perfectly.

 _God I love you, Daryl_ thrummed down Daryl's spine and fear exploded inside him as he shoved Rick away, sending the other man into the tower's wall. Without the quiet perfection of Rick's mind, thoughts from the prison, mainly dream images, saturated his senses and he grabbed his head, pulling at his hair as he fought to find the train's gears.

Rick reached for him, but Daryl slapped his hand away, "Get the fuck away from me, Rick! I mean it. Never touch me again. I don't want you like that."

Rick stood eyeing him for a minute, before slowly nodding his head. He turned to climb down the tower ladder and sent this thought to Daryl _, I love you, and when you're ready, you know where to find me_.


	2. Chapter 2

Physically avoiding Rick took some finesse, but Daryl managed over the next two days. Rick's thoughts, well, those were not so easy to avoid.

There were hundreds of reasons why Daryl loved the woods, but the silence was a big one. Maybe it was the trees creating a natural mental block, or the physical distance from other humans, but in the woods, Daryl could allow the train's gears to slip into the background, barely humming at the back of his mind.

Similar to what happened when Rick kissed him, but nothing compared to that deep stillness of Rick's mind, of being connected to just Rick, and the exclusion of the rest of the world. The bliss of silence he'd found in Rick's arms could quickly become addictive and even though Daryl couldn't allow himself that, damn, he wanted to explore that feeling as much as he did the passion.

"Be careful who you give your heart to," his momma's memory reminded him. Like Daryl had a choice in the matter.

Over the last two years, he and Rick had touched rarely, an occasional pat on the shoulder or back, a hand up from the ground, and that one night after Rick's nightmare when he hugged Daryl, but Daryl had always kept his blocks in place. He hadn't realized that a focused Rick could just barrel right over that train whistle. And when their lips had touched... before that moment, Daryl couldn't have even imagined such silence existed. If his mother had ever mentioned this aspect of finding his mate, he couldn't remember it.

The group had often joked that he and Rick could read each other's minds based on how fluidly they could communicate with hand signals and expressions. Truthfully, Rick was the most intuitive person Daryl had ever met.

So Daryl had managed to avoid Rick's physical presence, but not his thoughts. Rick's thoughts, coated as they were with the thick undertone of desire, formed an erotica so far outside of anything Daryl had ever experienced. The loving warmth that animated from Rick stuttered Daryl's heart. Both of his thumbnails were raw and bloody from his constant chewing. Daryl had barely eaten or slept for the past 2 days.

This morning. _Hey gorgeous_ , snuck into his waking mind, _I'm still wondering about that patch of skin on your neck._

Then last night, as Daryl had been on watch. _You might think you don't want this, but you kissed me back, and I want to hear you moan again._

It was driving him nuts. Being in such a constant state of arousal was taking up too much of Daryl's thoughts, and early this morning, he'd had to deal with Michonne's gleeful laughter as she managed to sneak up on him, again, for the second day in a row.

"You've got it bad, Dixon," she'd joked, but Daryl just grunted and walked away.

Around noon, he went to the dining area for some food. He was starving and even knowing Rick was there, bouncing Judith on his knee and speaking in baby speak, couldn't stop the growling of his stomach. Fuck it, he couldn't ignore the other man forever.

 _There you are_ , was fairly easy to ignore. Beth fixed Daryl a bowl, beaming a smile, and he forced himself to be human and thank her. Sitting as far from Rick as possible, Daryl dug into his soup.

From across the dining room, _lick that spoon again, please_. Daryl swallowed wrong, choked, and began coughing harshly. Hershel immediately pounded him on the back. When he regained his breath, he saw Rick hand Judith to Carol and walk off into the cell block. Just before he disappeared from sight, he turned and met Daryl's eyes, _please come talk to me. I'll make it_ _worth your while_. The other man's eyes were lit from within, a fire burning in Rick, and Daryl finally just gave the fuck up. Maybe he could beat some sense into that damn man.

Daryl tossed down his spoon and picked up his bowl, putting it to his lips and gulping down the entire bowl.

"Go on," Hershel said quietly, "I've got your dishes."

Daryl met the old man's kindly blue eyes, grunted, and took off after Rick.

He wasn't hard to find, waiting as he was in the broiler room, his presence drawing Daryl like a moth to a flame. As Daryl stormed into the room, ready to take out his frustration with some well-place punches to Rick's stomach, the other man grinned. _Finally, Daryl, I can't wait anymore_.

Daryl slammed Rick into the wall, and stuck his forearm across Rick's throat, "You have to fucking stop."

Rick grinned, "Why?"

"Look, I know you seem to think this is funny right now, but it's not."

"It's a little funny," Rick said, his gaze focused on Daryl's mouth, _And insanely arousing. Kiss me._

"Stop it, Rick."

 _I want to taste you_.

Daryl groaned and hung his head. Rick was trying to kill him. The intimacy of Rick's mind, the love and desire that was wrapped around the other man's every thought made Daryl weak in the knees. It was a losing battle and one he finally admitted he wanted to lose.

...

Rick knew he was pushing the issue, but the last two days had been the most extreme test of his willpower he'd ever experienced. He'd been almost useless, completely distracted, walking around in a daze, having to ask people to repeat their questions, discovering himself hoeing the same spot.

And now, with Daryl panting in front of him, the other man so freaking alive in a way Rick had never seen him, anger and desire pumping from his skin, Rick knew he'd won. And it was the sweetest victory of his life as Rick reached and cupped the side of Daryl's face in his hand. Daryl went completely still, and his eyes, as they focused on Rick, contained such a depth of peace that Rick lost his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl lost his breath. The silence in his mind was enormous, and he pressed his face into Rick's hand for several bliss-filled moments. As he finally looked up and met Rick's eyes, it was like falling into perfection. He'd spent his entire life in chaos, his mind never his own. Even when he blocked others, his mind was full of sound.

Now, there was only Rick. Rick's love, his amusement, his desire. His quiet acceptance. Rick's blessed silence. Daryl wondered briefly if this feeling, this oneness, was the reason his momma always reached for his father, even with a broken arm or bloody, bruised face. If this peace was enough to put up with anything the peace giver wanted to dish out. Be careful who you love.

Can I take this chance? Questions about his mother and father faded away, her warnings barely echoing, and the hope that seemed to encompass his soul met its mate in Rick's blue eyes. Though Rick's desire was obvious, he didn't move, didn't push in any way. Instead, Rick seemed to check his own needs, _Whatever you need from me, Daryl._

Honesty. Daryl needed, no he craved, utter honesty, and his voice broke as he whispered, "I'm really scared."

Rick stroked his thumb over Daryl's cheekbone, "Why?"

"It's a long story," Daryl sighed.

"Judith's with Carol and neither of us have watch for another 6 hours. There's time for a long story."

That was true, but talking was about the last thing Daryl wanted to do.

Daryl exhaled as Rick inhaled, their blue eyes locked. Rick leaned forward slightly and pressed their foreheads together, _I love you._

_I love you too, Rick._

A shiver went through Rick, and he blinked rapidly, _so you can send thoughts too_?

"What?" Daryl gasped aloud.

 _I heard you just now. You said you loved me_.

"What the fuck? In your head?"

_Yep. You sent it to me. I heard you._

_What about now? Can ya hear me now_? Daryl yelled.

"Yes now," Rick said aloud, his face grimacing in pain, "loud and clear. I don't think you have to shout for me to hear you, though."

Daryl's knees went weak, he couldn't comprehend what was happening, Rick could fucking hear him. Rick caught him around the waist, anchoring Daryl to him.

"Let's sit," Rick suggested, and they slid slowly to the ground, side by side on the cold concrete. Rick put his arm around Daryl's shoulders as Daryl buried his face against Rick's throat.

"It's okay," Rick assured him, "I've been feeling so crazed that this is good. Just you and me. It's all going to be okay. We'll figure it out. Everything's okay..." He continued to whisper this soothing nonsense as Daryl hid against his neck, refusing to think about anything except the peace animating from Rick.

Minutes passed liked this before Daryl became aware of how uncomfortable the cold concrete was. His ass was frozen.

"Let's go to my cell," Rick suggested, "let's just lay in my bunk and talk. I brought you down here because I wanted to ... Be with you again, kiss you... but now that I know you love me too, I can wait."

 _I should warn you to get the fuck away from me. This probably won't end well at all_ , Daryl thought.

 _Or it could end perfectly_ , Rick's voice sounded in his mind, _it could end exactly how we both want it to._

Daryl pulled his face from Rick's neck and met the other man's eyes, "You're going to hate me one day."

And Rick, with a stoic face, replied. "Don't ever fucking try to tell me what I feel."

Daryl couldn't hold the intensity of Rick's eyes and he looked away, but he nodded and when Rick suddenly stood and held out his hand, Daryl grasped it like a life line.  
...

As they walked to his cell, Rick attempted to tug his hand from Daryl's, but the hunter refused to let go. _Does my touch help you?_

"God yes," Daryl whispered, "You shut it all out."

 _Well okay then_. And, of course, it seemed like the entire prison population managed to see them, hand in hand. Glenn whistled, a huge grin splitting his face. Michonne turned to Beth and they high-fived. Carl hugged Hershel and the sound of happy laughter echoed throughout the cell block. Rick had never been one for public displays of affection, it made him uncomfortable when he saw others doing it, but this was their family, and everyone appeared happy for them, so he just shook his head and grinned back at them. His silent partner, on the other hand, had his head tucked and appeared miserable.

They entered Rick's cell, and Rick pulled the curtain, blocking them from prying eyes. There was little privacy in the prison, and past the curtain, happy sounding people could be heard, especially Michonne and Glenn, though Rick thought he heard Carol say, "Hell yeah!"

Rick shook his head again and pulled Daryl down beside him on his bunk. Daryl's chin was still tucked, so Rick nudged him. The pain in Daryl's eyes stole Rick's breath, "What's wrong?"

"Merle always said I was gay. Don't that bother you, that everybody knows?"

"No. I think they knew before we did. Look, I've never been with a man and neither have you. I don't think this is about some old timey gender stuff. We'll figure this out, though. I promise you we will," Rick responded softly, "we'll figure it out together. I sort of think it's nice that they are happy for us. Even Carl seems happy."

 _Hey, look at me_ , Rick demanded when Daryl turned his head away, _it's a freaking apocalypse outside those fences_. _Nobody cares about that shit any more._

"That's not it, I mean, it is a little, but people have never thought good about me anyway," Daryl said as Rick tugged him backwards, pulling the other man into his arms. The bunk was not made for two grown men, but with Daryl on half-sprawled on Rick's chest, they managed.

Rick had so many questions he wanted answered, but he held his tongue. All he'd thought about for the last two days was kissing Daryl again, but his lust had subsided some in the face of Daryl's fear. At first Rick had believed the fear stemmed from Daryl's aversion to feeling this way about another man, but now he knew the fear had a deep pocket in Daryl's ability.

"I don't know where to start," Daryl whispered.

Rick stroked his hand through the other man's hair. He kept the touch affectionate, and ignored the raging hard-on he'd carried around for the last 2 days. This was what Daryl needed, and damn if Rick wouldn't give it to him.

"Start with this first thing that pops in your head," Rick suggested, but after several minutes of Daryl starting to speak and then stopping, Rick asked, "So you read minds?"

"I can, but I don't. I don't ever pry. It's too hard anyway 'cause once you open to one, you hear 'em all. And people think some crazy stuff that I don't want to know. My momma taught me how to block them when I was a boy. Been blocking my whole life, well except now..." Daryl's voice trailed away, indecision clear in his voice.

"Me?" Rick asked, and his heart pounded as Daryl lifted his head and met Rick's eyes, so much love in his blue gaze.

"You're the only exception."


	4. Chapter 4

"So you don't want to hear me, but you do?" Rick asked Daryl.

This was a hard question because Daryl was torn, between his fears and how protective he felt of Rick. Like the other morning, when Rick called to him, if Daryl hadn't "heard" it, Rick wouldn't be laying underneath Daryl right now. But if he had to hear anyone, Rick's calm mind was a damn good one.

"Don't have a choice. You break through my blocks."

At Rick's questioning look. Daryl explained about the train's gears and then the whistle he used for Rick.

"Why am I special?" Rick softly asked.

Such an enormous question, and Daryl's words seemed to bunch up in his throat, "Momma said... be careful who you give your heart to. She left out a lot, a whole lot I see now, or maybe I just don't remember her telling me this stuff, but I think you can't block the one you love."

"But you love others besides me, you love Carol and Hershel..."

"Momma said mate. Your heart's mate," and the words choked in his throat, "and her mate hated she could hear him, hated her, beat and broke her..."

...

 _I'll never be able to hate you, Daryl, and I'd never hurt you_ , Rick thought, and added out loud, "I told you not to tell me how to feel."

Daryl's head lifted, and seeing the wetness trapped in his lashes, Rick gently stroked away the tears, "I'm a simple man, Daryl, I don't think about much complicated stuff, but you already know that. I don't mind that you're in my head. I like knowing you know me better than anyone and love me despite it."

Daryl's lips quirked, "You're not hard to love."

"Oh I'm hard all right," Rick said, gesturing down his body, "send me a thought. I want to hear you again."

"That's one of those things my momma didn't tell me," Daryl whispered as he maneuvered himself more on top of Rick, pressing his hips into Rick's hard on.

Rick gasped, _damn that feels good._

 _You like that_? Daryl pressed down again, and then leaned to place his lips on Rick's, _kiss me_.

And Rick did. Despite his passion, he wanted to taste Daryl, play with that gorgeous mouth, so the kiss was slow and exploring.

 _Damn you taste good_ , they thought at the same time, and the sweet curl of intimacy twined around them like a warm blanket. It was a heady sensation, so far outside of anything in Rick's experience. Having Daryl in his mind and against his body was intoxicating.

Rick thrust his tongue a bit deeper, as Daryl thought, _like that, just like that, that's so good_ , as he rocked his hips against Rick's, who wrapped one arm around Daryl's waist and used the other hand to grasp Daryl's ass.

Belt buckles and jeans were in the way, but neither cared to stop long enough to get more comfortable. Their arousal hit a fever pitch and they moaned, both coming at the exact same time.

_I love you, Rick_

_I love you, too_

They continued to kiss long after they came, and slowly, Daryl's hips began rocking again.

 _Whoa_ , Rick grabbed the other man at the waist, _let's take this to the shower_.

"Give me a minute," Daryl said as they stood up, his hands still grasping at the mental safety that was Rick, "I can't have you walking around holding my hand all the time. How would I shoot the bow?"

But Rick studied Daryl's face as he broke contact and backed away. It was almost instant, that studied look of concentrated pain that reappeared. It wasn't an expression, it was a tightening around Daryl's eyes, a thinning of his lips, the forward jut of his jaw. It was apparent what the block cost Daryl, every day of his life.

 _Fuck it_ , Rick thought, grabbing the other man into a hug, _it's not like you need to shoot a crossbow right now. Take the next few hours off. Rest your mind with me_.

As he pulled back to look at Daryl's face, a slow smile bloomed. Damn but the other man looked so much younger with his mind free, _you're gorgeous_.

"Stop," Daryl said, but he held onto Rick as Rick gathered some clean clothes and a towel.

 _Look, we don't have to hold hands, just keep a hand on me somewhere. We'll just walk together,_ Rick thought.

 _How about here_? Daryl moved his hand to Rick's ass.

Rick laughed, _yeah because that would make them stare less than holding hands like teenagers_.

...

That moment when Daryl stepped away from Rick was a fight, his mind didn't want to create train gears anymore. Whereas the sound had been a welcome one that Daryl gladly sought over the years, now it was hated. What a relief to have Rick wrap his arms around him and silence it all.

As they stopped in Daryl's cell to gather some clothes, _I fucking hate trains_ , he sent to Rick.

"Why do you use that sound? Have you tried any others?"

"Never thought about changing it up," the idea was both scary and liberating, and Daryl looked back at Rick. It felt so amazing to have finally shared this secret with someone, to share his burden. He'd never been able to imagine anyone acting in any way other than his father had.

"Well, why not a comforting sound? Like the ocean," Rick suggested..

"Never heard the ocean, never left Georgia," it was hard for Daryl to concentrate on anything with the way Rick's hand was stroking over his back.

"How about a heavy rainfall?"

"Maybe. I'll try it sometime. Damn sure sick of trains," Daryl grabbed clean clothes and turned to Rick.

"This is amazing," he whispered and grinned.

 _God you turn me on_ , Rick quickly kissed him, _come on, let's go clean up_.

As they walked out of Daryl's cell, Beth, with Judith settled on her hip, grinned at them. Other than those two, the cell block seemed deserted.

"Everyone's in the dining area. Thought you two might want some privacy. Don't worry, I'm your lookout," she nodded at their extra clothing, "Enjoy your showers."

She spun to walk off as Rick called out a thank you. The men met eyes, the shared blue on fire, and Daryl struggled to keep a hand on Rick as they ran to the showers.

...

Rick started stripping the second they entered the showers, and as he was naked quickly, he turned to watch Daryl.

 _Don't look at me_ , came the peevish thought and Rick looked away, moving to turn on the shower. Runs had supplied the prison with plentiful amounts of soaps and shampoos, but somehow all of it seemed made for women. Rick grabbed a bar of soap, doing his best not to look at Daryl, and started lathering up.

Then Daryl's hand touched his shoulder, _I can't stand not touching you, you don't understand. I know I should be able to, I mean, I always have before._

Rick, in his excitement for whatever was going to happen, hadn't even thought about the fact that he'd let go of Daryl for a minute there. _I'm sorry. This is a bit new to me._

_'S okay. I'm fine. This is new to me too. Hand me the soap._

Rick handed the bar over, and Daryl started slicking it over Rick's back, massaging as he went. It was so relaxing that Rick hung his head into the water spray. Daryl's hands worked down his arms and over his chest, then back up to wash Rick's hair. That sensation had Rick swaying on his feet, and Daryl wrapped an arm tightly around his waist and pressed the wet, naked length of his body into Rick's. The press of bare skin made them both moan.

 _Oh my God_ , and just like that, Rick was hard again. Daryl's other hand reached down and grabbed Rick's dick, _oh my God, Daryl, that feels amazing._

 _Just washing you up_ , the thought was husky and teasing. Rick shivered as Daryl began soaping his dick and balls, though he was really doing more playing that cleaning. Then he spun Rick around, and bent, palming and soaping Rick's butt and thighs.

At first Rick just grasped Daryl's shoulders, the pleasure made him dizzy, but then Daryl stroked between his legs, from his balls to the top of his ass, no one had ever touched him there, and he completely lost his sense of balance, _I'm gonna fall_.

 _I've got you_ , Daryl's voice in his head, adding to the seduction of Daryl's hands on his skin, _I've always got you, Rick_. Then he gently washed the soap away.

Rick took the soap as they faced one another, slowly lifting his eyes to Daryl's, _can I look at you now_?

_Body's all messed up. Never liked people looking at me._

_You are perfect, and I'm not people. I'm your heart mate and everything you've lived through has made you the man I love._

_You're so gay_ , Daryl sent and Rick laughed out loud, quickly soaping his hands. He maneuvered Daryl under the spray, _tell me what you're feeling._

 _That your hands feel incredible_ , Daryl sent as Rick soaped his chest, _that you're trying really hard not to think 'bout all those scars and where they came from and I appreciate it, I do. But right now I want to toss you on the concrete and do things to you._

 _Like what_? Rick was trying really hard not to think of the scars. The long thin ones that had to be from a knife, the circles of puckered flesh that had to have come from cigarette burns, so many scars like a roadmap across Daryl's flesh. The pain Daryl must have experienced took Rick's breath and he didn't even think about it before imagining rain, a heavy downpour.

Daryl jerked, _you trying to block me_? He grabbed the soap from Rick and stepped away, quickly soaping himself as that pained look pinched his features. _Why you doing that, Rick_?

There was so much pain in the question, and as Daryl turned his back to Rick, Rick added some thunder and lightning to his mental imaging. Daryl's back was worse than his chest, and Rick's heart swelled with the pity that he knew Daryl would hate. Rick took several deep, calming breaths and forced himself to let the thoughts of Daryl's abuse, the picture of the abused boy he'd once been, float away. Instead he focused on the gorgeousness of Daryl's frame, the broad shoulders that tapered down to Daryl's small waist, the lean muscles that flowed across his back, and the flexing beauty of his arms.

When Rick's arousal was back at a fever pitch from just looking at Daryl, he let the storm in his mind melt away, and thought, _I'll kill any son of a bitch who ever lays a finger on you, Daryl. I'll fucking kill them. Every gorgeous inch of you is mine._


	5. Chapter 5

No one had ever been protective of Daryl, well maybe his mother when she'd been sober, but no one in his life had ever made him _feel_ protected. There was no doubt that Rick meant every word. The grown man that Daryl was now wanted to dismiss this comfort, he'd always taken care of his own damn self, but the boy in him, the hurt, unloved little boy, fell in deeper in love with Rick.

Rick shut off the shower, grabbed Daryl's hand and tugged him over to the bench. Grabbing his towel, Rick began to dry Daryl, first his hair and then his body. Rick's thoughts were focused on getting him dry, on taking good care of him, until Rick bent down to dry his legs. As he stroked the towel up Daryl's thighs, his thoughts focused on Daryl's dick, the size, and how exactly to give a man head.

Daryl's eyes widened and he watched/listened in fascination as Rick stared at him, thinking out the mechanics.

_Can't get it all in my mouth, damn he's big, though Lori used to do that thing with her throat, so I guess could try that. Hmmm, maybe use my hand at the base and suck the top part? Sort of work it toward my mouth? And no teeth, gotta open wide. Hmmm. Fuck it, I'm just gonna go for it._

_Oh my god, Rick_ , Daryl sent, shivering with the erotica of Rick's thoughts. He was rock hard with anticipation, of course he'd fantasized about what Rick's mouth would feel like, but he'd never imagined this would actually happen.

_Just really want to do this and do it right. If it's done right, it'll feel amazing._

_Never felt it before so I probably wouldn't know if you did it wrong_.

Rick glanced up and shot Daryl a grin, _that's true_ , and then grabbed Daryl's dick by the base. His hand felt amazing and Daryl gasped, but then Rick pushed Daryl to sit on the bench, dropped to his knees, and experimentally pumped Daryl a few times. Pleasure saturated Daryl's senses and he braced his hands on Rick's shoulders.

 _I'm gonna come_ , Daryl was panting again, and the sound echoed in the showers, but he'd never felt anything like this.

 _Not until you let me do this_ , Rick thought, staring down at Daryl's swollen flesh. Then he slowly settled his mouth on Daryl. The wet warmth made Daryl groan, and a part of him tried to hold back, as the other part just wanted to come and come now.

 _It's interesting. You feel like silk on my tongue. And hard as hell_.

Then Rick started swirling around his tongue around, finding sensitive spots Daryl didn't even know existed, as he pumped Daryl in and out of his mouth. The pleasure was too intense and Daryl quickly lost it, coming harder than he knew was possible, the pleasure flooding his body and making him see stars.

 _Yeah, I think I did that pretty good_ , Rick's satisfied thought came through the haze of Daryl's pleasure, and Daryl laughed, a joyful sound that made Rick smile.

 _Yeah, I'd say so. That was amazing_.

Rick stood, grinning, so damn handsome, and he held onto Daryl's shoulder and attempted to dry his mostly-dry body with one hand. After several steadying breaths, Daryl grabbed the towel, _let me_.

...

Rick really did want to tell Daryl it wasn't necessary to reciprocate just yet, but then Daryl's hand was stroking Rick's cock with the towel, and he lost the words.

_I want to. I want you to feel that, too._

_Your mouth,_ came Rick's command, and Daryl didn't hesitate, tossing the towel and mimicking what Rick had just done, and Rick twined his hands in Daryl's damp hair, hot as hell, so wet, fucking roughly into the other man's mouth. Daryl choked, and Rick stopped his movements.

_I'm sorry, it just feels so good._

_I like it_ , Daryl assured him, _do it again_.

So Rick did, his eyes never leaving that mouth, his dick easily sliding down the tightness of Daryl's open throat. The pleasure mixed with the feeling of dominance, of taking Daryl as his, tightened Rick's balls and he came deep in Daryl's throat, shuddering at how good it felt.

As Rick slowly pulled out, Daryl's eyes were downcast, and Rick instantly felt contrite.

"Hey Daryl, look at me," but the other man shook his head and jerked up, reaching to grab his clothes from the bench. Rick grabbed his arm, but Daryl shook him off.

"Hey, please don't shut me out. Tell me what's wrong," Rick implored, "did I hurt you, did you you hate it? We don't have to do that anymore."

"I could hear you," Daryl whispered so softly Rick almost didn't catch the response. Daryl turned his back, quickly pulling on a pair of pants.

"Yeah, I know, did I think something bad?"

"You want to dominate me?"

Rick didn't know how to respond. It was the first time since he knew Daryl could hear his thoughts that Rick felt uncomfortable with it.

"Daryl," he started, holding out his hands, "It's sexual, like I want you to be mine, and..."

"And you want to hurt me?" Daryl still wouldn't look at him.

Rick sighed, "I didn't mean in a bad way, I didn't mean hurt you like you've been hurt in the past, I meant it sexually, like make you feel me. Shit, I don't know how to explain it right."

_It turned me on. Something's wrong with me._

Rick blinked rapidly, and relief shivered down his spine. _Oh no it's not. Being dominate and submissive in sex is common, Daryl. It's natural. I want you to dominate me too. The idea turns me on._

_I feel stupid. I don't know so much._

_You're not stupid._

_I wonder why you love me._

Rick had enough. Still naked, he threw himself at Daryl, wrapping his arms tightly around Daryl's waist and burying his face into the scarred skin of Daryl's back.

_I said I love you. Don't ever fucking question that._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly fluff. :)

When Daryl opened his eyes, two things consumed his mind, and the first was Rick stretched down the length of his body, snuggled naked into Daryl's back. They were sleeping on their sides, and Rick's bunk was barely big enough for both of them. Rick's face was buried in Daryl's hair, and his arm was slung loosely around Daryl's waist.

He'd never slept with another person, never wanted to, never even imagined it would be possible, but it felt so perfect to be next to Rick.

The second thing was the silence in his mind. Rick's sleeping brain felt like pure warmth, and no thoughts stirred. It was heaven, and Daryl wanted to spend the rest of his life right here, next to a sleeping Rick. Well, not really, he loved Rick's awake mind, but damn this felt good.

The day before had been the best day of Daryl's life. He knew people thought he was hardened, but they didn't know that his greatest desire was acceptance, was peace. Rick's love changed everything. And damn, the sex had blown his mind. Just thinking about Rick's mouth... he wanted more. He wanted it all.

It wasn't long after they left the showers when Maggie came yelling into the cell block about walkers at the fence. Even though Rick had stepped away from walker-killing, he'd been the first one at the fence, stabbing walker after walker. Daryl knew Rick hated it, knew that Rick would have been happy just to farm for the rest of his life, and it pissed Daryl off that this world wouldn't allow Rick that peace. Everyone had been elated to see him on the fence line. Whether Rick liked it or not, he was their leader, and most would follow him to the gates of hell if he asked. The fury in Rick's thoughts when he stabbed the first few walkers kept Daryl's eyes trained on him, but then the fury had morphed into determined resignation, and Daryl had nodded and focused on his own fence cleaning.

It had taken hours to take out the herd and drag off the dead. Afterwards, he and Rick had eaten a quick meal and gone back to Rick's cell. Exhaustion had settled in, and both had stripped and then collapsed into sleep. The best, most restful sleep of Daryl's life.

The silence in Daryl's mind now was so peaceful, but it was also a little weird, and Daryl's morning arousal was too close to Rick's hand. The hard press of Rick's dick was against Daryl's butt. He wondered to himself what it would feel like to have Rick slide into him, how bad it would hurt, and if Rick would even want to do that.

He wanted to wake Rick up, so he took Rick's hand and brought it to his mouth, sucking Rick's finger as he pressed his ass back against Rick.

 _Mmmmmmm_ , came the slowly wakening thought, and Rick pressed harder against his ass as Daryl swirled his tongue around Rick's finger.

 _Good morning to you, too, damn you feel good_ , and Daryl smiled at the sleepy happiness in Rick's thought.

 _Do you want to do that to me, go inside me_? Daryl sent, pressing back into Rick's hardness.

_Well, yeah, I hadn't really thought that far. I don't know, seems like that would hurt._

_I'd think so, but men do it all the time and they seem to like it. Maybe we would too?_

_Maybe. I think we'd have to use lubricant, but I guess we could try it. I've never did that with Lori, I mean, she made it clear from the beginning that she wasn't interested, and she's the only woman I was ever with._

_Did you like sex with her_? Daryl knew his tone was jealous, and Rick briefly thought the same, though he seemed amused, and even a little pleased.

 _Yes, we had a couple of good years, but after that she made it seem like a chore. Or some grand gift she'd grant me that I'd have to pay for afterwards_ , Rick kissed his neck, _I never felt anything like this, though_.

_I'm so fucking glad. I know it's not right of me to feel that way, her being the kids' mom and all. I can't help it._

Rick continued to rock his hips, _Don't want to talk about Lori, I mean I'll always miss her, but mainly for the kids' sake. Our marriage was over long before I let it go._

_Yeah, I figured that._

Rick's inner voice grew seductive, _I've never loved anyone like I love you. You're my everything_.

 _You're so gay_ , Daryl teased, and pressed his ass harder into Rick, _that you turned me gay_.

 _I've never looked at another man. I think this is all your fault, 'cause you're so gorgeous_.

"Stop," Daryl said aloud, but he grinned, cheeks bright red, as he turned to face Rick.

As Daryl maneuvered flat on his back, Rick worked to move on top on him. There was no fucking space on the tiny mattress, and both were laughing by the time they rearranged themselves. Once the fronts of their bodies were flush, both sighed, _feels_ _so good, damn good_ , and their lips met in soft, searching kisses.

 _This is amazing_ , Daryl sent, and Rick grinned into their kiss, rocking his hips against Daryl. _I'm going to suck you off again..._

"Dad?" Carl's voice came from behind the curtain.

 _Well shit_ , Rick thought before answering, "Yeah Carl?"

"Can I come in?"

Daryl groaned softly, _Tell him hell no_ , but he jumped up and grabbed his pants as Rick pulled the blanket over his own naked body, "Just a second, son."

Rick waited until Daryl's shirt and boots were on. Daryl's hair stood crazily at all angles, and with the slight look of panic on his face, Rick couldn't help but grin again, _so adorable, comb your fingers through your hair, you look like you've been having wild sex,_ and he grinned larger as Daryl blushed and hastily started patting at his hair. His efforts only made it look worse, "Come on in, Carl."

As Carl walked in, holding a cooing Judith on his hip, his eyes were downcast, but seeing a fully dressed Daryl standing there relaxed his posture.

"Judy and I wanted you to come eat breakfast with us."

"Sure thing," Rick replied, "just let me get dressed."

Judith was reaching for Daryl, and Rick watched Daryl take the baby and hold her high in the air. His features didn't seem as pinched with the tiny girl in his arms. She laughed at Daryl and the whole scene tugged at Rick's heart. His children, his lover... his whole world was right in front of him.

"There are more walkers at the fence," Carl told them and Rick's good mood partially melted away.

"Do we need to go now or can it wait until after we grab a bite to eat?" Rick wasn't really too worried, if there was a pile up of the undead like last night, someone would have already fetched him and Daryl.

"Breakfast first," Carl said.

"I'm'a go check the fence," Daryl said and Rick nodded. Carl took the baby, and Daryl paused at the cell door, looking back at Rick, _see you later_.

"Wait, I wanted all us to eat together. The 4 of us," Carl added, smiling up at Daryl, who nodded curtly, and Rick could tell he was nervous.

 _He seems fine with this_ , Rick thought, _quit worrying_. Judy was squirming to get back to Daryl, "If ya'll will excuse me?" Rick gestured to the curtain.

...

Only a few people were in the dining area and Rick was glad because he could see Daryl withdrawing some. Now knowing what caused that pinched look to cross his face, Rick wanted to wrap his arms around him, and it took effort not to.

_M'okay. Been doing this all my life. Not saying it's not nice to be next to you, but I can handle it._

_I know you can, but now that I know I can help, it's all I want to do._

They sat together, the four of them, Daryl bouncing Judy on his knee. As far as Rick could tell, everyone seemed okay with him and Daryl, not that it would've mattered if anyone had a problem, but the warm smiles were nice, nonetheless.

 _S'nice_ , came from Daryl and Rick grinned at him, _it's gonna take some getting used to, always having you in my head._

Daryl tucked his chin, _if I could stop it, I would, Rick. That feeling you just had is why my daddy hated my momma_.

 _Look at me_ , Rick told him and when Daryl didn't, Rick repeated it softer. Daryl finally did, peering at Rick through lashes under a curtain of long bangs, _I am not your father._

Daryl nodded curtly, as Carl asked, "How do you guys do that?"

Nervously, Rick sent his son a questioning look, thinking Carl might be about to question their sex life, when Carl said, "Have those long conversations with just your eyes?"

"We just know each other very well," Rick told Carl, and then he winked at Daryl, who grinned back, _yes we do_.

Carol walked up, "Judy's going to need more formula soon and Glenn's found a couple of daycares about 20 miles west of here."

"I'll go on a run after we get the fence clear," Daryl volunteered, and Rick instantly crushed the worry that appeared in his thoughts, not wanting the other man to think Rick believed Daryl wasn't capable, but Daryl heard, and quirked an eyebrow, "Really?" he asked out loud.

 _I'll worry about you if I fucking want to_ , Rick's eyes went hard.

 _Don't need nobody worrying 'bout me. Can take care of myself,_ Daryl glared back at him.

 _Of course you can. But having someone worry about you is part of being loved,_ Rick told him.

Daryl's eyes softened, _Well okay then._

 _Well, okay then_ , Rick smiled and Daryl smiled back. Carl and Carol, who'd been looking back and forth between the two, watching this silent conversation, and smiled at one another. It didn't take a mind reader to know they shared the same thought. These two men completed one another.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Others' Perspectives - How the rest of the group views Rick and Daryl

**Beth's Perspective**

After giving Judith her bottle, Beth snuggled the baby into the manger-like, little crib Daryl had built for the dining room. Normally, she would have immediately joined Daryl and Rick where they ate, but her fascination with the pair had her sitting on the concrete beside a sleeping Judy.

The two men were like something out of a movie, or a romance novel. The matching blue of their eyes held, and they both smiled and nodded at one another, but they were not talking. Not with their mouths anyway. It's like they were talking with their hearts. 

Beth sighed dreamily, absently braiding a lump of blond hair from her ponytail. From her perspective, she could see Rick's face much better than Daryl's, so she just watched the expressions flow across Rick's features. He looked amused, then teasing, then sultry. His head tilted, curls flopping down, and she'd never imagined so much lust could be displayed on a man's face! Whew, they were getting her all hot and bothered!

Would anyone ever love her like that? Would she one day meet a man with whom she could have long, wordless conversations? She thought of Jimmy, how the boy had been so shy around her that he wouldn't even hold her gaze for more than a few seconds before glancing away, cheeks bright red. If he had lived, would they have been able to create a relationship like that?

She doubted it, but maybe someday she'd meet someone special to grow old with...

.......

**Carol's Perspective**

Carol's patience was stretched mightily thin as she watched Rick pace the fence. There was no need for the man to even be out here, she was the one on watch. And his pacing wasn't going to get Daryl back to prison any faster.

Climbing down from the watchtower, she slowly made her way to Rick, who saw her approach and stilled.

"You've been in love with him for a long time, but I've never seen you worry like this unless he was late. What gives? Now that y'all are officially together, you're gonna turn into some nervous nelly?"

Rick's mouth quirked, but he went right back to staring down the road, waiting. His obvious unhappiness tugged at Carol's heart, "Come on, Rick, this is Daryl. He always comes back."

"I know," he replied huskily, never looking away from the road.

Carol moved in front him, and later she was glad she did or she may have missed Rick's bizarre behavior as a deep breath shuddered out of him, and he tossed back his head, eyes closed in what appeared to be rapture. Then his hands cupped his head like he was hugging himself, and he grinned widely, laughing in joy.

What in the hell? He leaned down, braced his hands on his knees, and mumbled, "Two to three miles? Need to get a more accurate measurement than that..." and then he was opening the fence.

"What are you doing?" Carol demanded, having noticed several walkers headed from the woods, straight to them, "close the damn fence, Rick."

Ignoring her, Rick stepped out to meet the walkers, stabbing his knife quickly in four skulls before returning to her side, gaze fixed in the road.

Carol stood shaking her head at his crazy behavior until the unmistakable sound of an approaching car touched her ears.

"About damn time," he grinned at her, and both moved to the side to let the car in. Carol pulled the gate shut by herself before turning to greet Daryl and Glenn.

Glenn's eyes were wide when they met hers, and both of them watched Rick and Daryl, who stood with their arms tightly wrapped around each other. Hugs were common when returning from a run, but this hug continued well past a greeting.

PDA from Daryl Dixon? What was the world coming to?

.....

**Carl's Perspective**

Peeking around the door of the dining room, Carl heaved a sigh of relief when he saw his father and Daryl were not there. Jeez, he was trying his best to be supportive of the two best men he knew, but that lovey dovey stuff was getting on his last nerve.

Seriously, two grown men in their 40's constantly touching like that? Even Maggie and Glenn could sit by one another without holding hands or griping each other's thighs under the table. Dad and Daryl couldn't seem to take their eyes off each other.  

Had dad ever loved on mom like that? Carl didn't think so, in fact, he really had no memories of them touching.

Seeing Hershel, Carl went straight to the older man, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, son, is something the matter?"

Carl felt instantly guilty at the concern on Hershel's kind, old face, "No sir, not really," he paused, glancing around to make sure no one could hear him, "it's my dad. And Daryl."

"Ah," Hershel replied, eyes twinkling, "is this about the way they can't seem to keep their hands off each other?"

"Yes," Carl was relieved not to have to say it himself, "I'm not sure it's natural."

Hershel nodded wisely and Carl was glad he'd come to Hershel.

"Carl, does your dad love you?"

What? "Yeah, course he does."

"What about your mom? Did she love you?"

Carl nodded, ignoring the gunshot that sounded dully in his memory, not sure what this had to do with his dad being a lovebird.

"Either of them ever abuse you? Beat you? Leave your body covered in scars?"

"No, you know that," maybe Hershel hadn't been the best choice. Didn't old people go senile sometimes?

"You ever noticed Daryl's scars?"

"I guess," Carl replied, thinking of the few glimpses he'd had of Daryl without his shirt, "they are pretty bad. What happened to him?"

"He's never talked to me about it, but I know the signs. He was badly abused, Carl. Those scars are the physical signs of a horrible childhood, but Daryl carries other scars, the kinds that no one can see because they're on the inside."

"That's horrible," Carl replied after a moment, picking at a splinter of wood on the table in front of him. Daryl had it rough, but he'd turned out all right, hadn't he?

"I don't think anyone has ever loved him," Hershel said softly, and Carl's gaze jerked up, meeting the older man's eyes, "This is a first for him. He's got a whole lifetime of missing a loving touch to make up for."

Well, that made sense. Kind of. Poor Daryl. Carl nodded, "I'll just have to get used to it."

Hershel's eyes shined, "That you will, son."

.....

**Michonne's Perspective**

Watching Rick and Daryl was Michonne's new favorite pasttime.

Though both were sexy to her, she'd known the two men were destined when she'd first arrived at the prison. They were finally a couple, but something strange had been going on since they'd hooked up, and Michonne was going to figure it out if it killed her.

Her suspicions were too bizarre to share with anyone else, but Michonne was pretty sure they were speaking telepathically.

How to test her theory, though? Asking them would be useless, so if she wanted to get down to the bottom of this, she'd have to be sneaky.

Rick was the easiest to access, so she strolled down to his garden, pretending an interest in his tomato plants. Though he sent her a few strange looks, he'd patiently answered her questions. At one point during Rick's explanation of the best time of year to plant carrots, she'd pinned him with her eyes and sent the thought, _I got bit by a walker this morning_.

And... nothing. The man was now talking about potatoes. 

_A walker bit me and I'm feeling feverish. A walker, Rick. I'm going to turn and eat everyone._

"...and Daryl's gonna bring back some small fruit trees. It'll take some years, but we'll eventually have..." Rick abruptly quit talking and grinned, shutting his eyes, and caressing his fingers through his hair. She knew that look! He _was_ talking to Daryl right now, even if he couldn't seem to hear her.

She didn't say a word as she casually strolled away. It was time to tackle Daryl.

It was the next morning before Michonne got her opportunity. Exiting the prison with his bow slung over his shoulder, she ambushed him at the fence, "Good morning."

He grunted, adjusted his bow strap, and reached for the gate as Michonne covered his hand with hers, "Where are you going?"

Blue eyes squinted at her, sending her a exasperated huff, "Hunting."

He looked pointedly down at her hand on top of his before back into her eyes, but she wanted to have that contact when she sent this thought, _I'm pregnant with Rick's baby. We hooked up one night before you two got involved_. 

Again, nothing. Damn. His eyes continued to impatiently hold hers, and then shoving her, rather gently, aside, Daryl slipped off, not even glancing back at her. 

That was fine. Michonne would eventually get to the bottom of this mystery. 

....

**Maggie's Perspective**

"So who do you think is the top?" Maggie asked Glenn, snuggling up beside him in their bunk.

"Your curiosity and obvious arousal about the two of them is honestly starting to freak me out a little bit," Glenn's tone was serious, but she knew he was just teasing, so she smacked his shoulder with her palm.

"I'm serious! I bet Rick is."

"I don't want to think about that, Mags!" Glenn groaned, burying his face into her neck.

"Guess! Which is top?"

"Damn, Maggie, I don't know. Probably Daryl."

"Daryl? Na, I bet Rick is. He's the leader."

"Maybe their roles reverse in bed? Do we really have to talk about this?"

"I think it's sexy. They're sexy. Two manly men..."

"Would you stop?"

"...unable to keep their hands off of each other. I bet they go at it several times a night."

Glenn covered his ears with his hands, but Maggie pushed them away and tugged up his head to look deeply into his eyes, "Say something to me without using words."

"Huh?"

"Like they do. Tell me you love me with your eyes."

"Seriously?"

At her huff, Glenn held up his hand, "Okay, I'll tell you something with my eyes."

Maggie slowly leaned closer and closer until Glenn's eyes merged into one, like a cyclops, then she giggled, and so did Glenn.

"What were you saying?"

"How about I just show you instead?"

When Glenn's hands went to her butt, and rubbed her against him, she grinned, "Now that I can hear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update is insanely late... I got distracted by other stories, but I hate when an author leaves an unfinished work, so... here I am, adding some more. I've gotten so used to writing in 2nd person in my "You and I" series that 3rd is really hard to adjust back to, especially Rick and Daryl's perspectives, so I thought stepping into the others' minds for a chapter might be a way to help me do it. And once I started, I really enjoyed seeing their unconventional relationship through the group's eyes. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. There are lots of places I could take this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Rick tugged some small weeds from the ground, smiling as Daryl, deep in the woods, sent the thought, _Man, we gotta get ahold of some lubricant._

 _Well, it's not like I can add it to the supply list on Glenn's next run. They'd never let us live it down,_ Rick shuddered at the thought. 

_Maybe we should make a run. Find somewhere away from here for our first time. Alone._

Rick grinned, and set back on his heals, weeds be damned, _That's actually a damn fine idea, gorgeous._

_Stop._

_Never._

He felt Daryl's smile, the other man's love flowing through his thoughts, though he could tell Daryl was almost out of range.

_Yeah, gonna be even further out in a minute. Tracking a buck. A big one._

_You'll get him. Love you._

_Love you too_ , and then Daryl was gone. It hurt, this feeling of disconnection, which was pretty amazing since it had only been a week since he'd started sharing,  _knowingly,_ his mind with Daryl. Somewhere around 2.6 miles apart, the telepathic connection severed. And each time Rick felt like a part of himself was ripping away.

How in the world had he lived all these years without this, this connection to another? He'd never even imagined such a thing could exist and now he couldn't imagine living without it.

Rick tried to focus on something else, anything, and his mind took him back to that morning, when he'd woken up to find Daryl watching him. The flow of emotion across their mental connection, the soft press of lips, warm and perfect.

"Ah, the Daryl smile, you guys are so cute," Michonne quipped, and as Rick had grown to expect in recent days, she gracefully lowered herself to sit beside him on the ground.

"Can I ask you something?” Michonne tilted her head, dark brown eyes seeming to pierce him. Rick felt like he was under a damn microscope, so he sighed and nodded, as she continued, "What's it like to share your mind?"

.....

Over the next few hours, Daryl patiently and quietly stalked through the woods. Damn, this buck was traveling! The zig zag path brought him close to the prison several times, right at the edge of Rick's thoughts. The first time he was talking to Michonne, so Daryl didn't disturb him, and the second time, he was battling with a bee- that shit was funny, but again, he left Rick alone. But the third time? Daryl almost gave up on the deer to hotfoot it home, grab Rick, and drag the man somewhere they could be alone.

Rick was thinking about Daryl's ass. More specifically, about how carefully he'd slide up into Daryl, going as slow as possible. He was imagining how he'd move, feeling himself pressing against the muscles of Daryl's ass.

_Damn Rick, you gotta stop. Got me walking around the woods all hard and distracted..._

_I feel like I should be embarrassed, but I'm no_ t, Rick actually sounded quite pleased with himself and a quiet chuckle shook Daryl's chest. 

 _Besides_ , Rick added, _you're the one got me thinking about lubricant and being alone_.

 _You're gonna make me lose this damn deer. Need you to go take a nap or something_.

 _A_ _nap? Ha! I'll stop thinking about it._

_Did you get stung?_

_Witnessed that, huh_? Rick sounded amused.

_Yeah, you're a funny man, see a walker and rush right up to it. Little bumble bee got you squealing like a girl and beating at the air._

_Shut up._

_Never._

_Michonne came by again. Asked me what it was like to share my mind._

_She's just guessing. And bored. This life won't leave her that way for long._

_Told her our connection does feel like that sometimes. Acted like the answer satisfied her._

_She'll be back._

_Yep._ Daryl stomach clenched at the thought of anyone ever knowing. Rick he could handle, but the rest would eye him like the freak he was.

_Hey, don't do that to yourself. You're not a freak._

Daryl sighed and leaned his forehead against a tree trunk. That was happening more and more often, Rick picking up thoughts Daryl wasn't conscious of even sending. Like Rick could now read Daryl.

He wished, not for the first time in the last week, that he could ask his momma so many questions about his and Rick's connection.

 _Be careful who you love_ was all that he could remember. And even though he'd made some choices that weren't very good, Rick Grimes was a damn fine choice  

.........

Rick was twitching, reminding himself of meth heads he'd occasionally dealt with back when he was a sheriff's deputy. The addicted who'd spent long enough in a cell, long enough without a hit, to feel withdrawals. Twitching, scratching at themselves. Miserable inside their own skin.

Hours with no contact from Daryl. He tried to distract himself by playing with Judith, discussing crops with Hershel, helping Carl drag a desk into his cell... but he knew everyone saw it, saw the withdrawals.

As the sun dropped lower in the sky, Rick gave up any pretense of distracting himself as he paced the fence line, his head aching from tying to reach Daryl, hear Daryl...

After awhile, Michonne joined him, matching his steps, providing silent company, for which Rick was glad. He didn't want reassurances, he didn't even want to contemplate anything might be wrong...

Just as the sun began to set, he heard something in his mind. So quiet, just a whisper of sound, a whisper of Daryl.

_I can barely hear you. Daryl! You okay? Daryl! Answer me, damn it!_

Falling to his knees, Rick's arms wrapped around his head. When Michonne started to touch him, he jerked violently and gritted his teeth.

_Tree. Hurts. Need you._

Rick wanted to run blindly into the woods, but he waited to see if anything else would come, and finally it did, the sound so weak he almost thought he imagined it.

 _Help_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to focus back on this story. I love it so much. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Though Rick would have barreled blindly into the woods, Michonne finally convinced him to go back onto the prison to grab flashlights and water. The ten minute wait almost killed him, but as Hershel stuffed some first aid supplies into Rick's backpack, Rick was glad that cooler heads than his prevailed. As it was, he constantly screamed _Daryl_! in his mind and tugged crazily at his hair, attempting to force the mental connection. How could silence be so damn loud?

"Why do you think he's hurt?" Maggie asked, shouldering her own backpack, eyes searching Rick's face.

Michonne stepped between them, "Rick just knows. We don't have time for this, let's go."

At the edge of the woods, Rick paused, ignoring the headache thumping at his temples, focusing so hard for any sign from Daryl. His hands gripped the sides of his head.

"Which way?" Glenn asked, and Rick was barely aware of Michonne's hushing Glenn.

Maggie, Glenn, and Michonne stood quietly as the sky darkened. Finally, Rick moaned in pain, gesturing wildly, "This way."

......

The tiny whining sound was sporadic, a whisper so slight that Rick had to wonder if he might be imagining it in his desperation. Even so, he stumbled forward, vaguely aware of Michonne's sword pacing beside him or the leaf crunch of Maggie and Glenn following behind, flashlights pointed ahead.

There was a rightness, though, he knew they grew closer to Daryl, and his previous blind stumble shifted suddenly to a more assured jog, "This way!"

Minutes, or hours later, the familiar excited moan of walkers cut through Rick's mental tunnel, and Michonne grabbed his shoulder, "We have to slow down, approach with some damn caution. We have no idea how many there are, Rick."

Her words broke his concentration, but he was sane enough to nod and slow. Ahead, a clearing in the trees allowed the moonlight to show a single tree surrounded by the undead.

"He's in the tree," Rick whispered behind them, "the four of us will take out the walkers and I'll climb up and get him."

Glenn's voice insisted, "I'm better at climbing, I'll go up and hand him down to you."

Rick grit his teeth and then nodded.

"That's a lot of walkers, even for us. Maybe we should go back, get some others," Maggie suggested.

"Fuck that," Rick strode forward, machete in front of him. The others followed.

A fog settled over Rick's mind. Was he even really aware of the walkers he put down? Kick, shove, chop, tug the machete from the brain, unnaturally cold blood coating his arms and his torso. These walkers weren't a threat, they were simply in his damn way. _Get out of my fucking way!_

And there above him, Daryl, his slumped body tied to a thick tree limb. Rick swayed, relief flooding his senses.

From behind Rick, Maggie's horrified whisper, "Oh my god, is he dead?"

Rick ignored her, "Glenn. Get your ass up there," but Glenn was already climbing.

Rick, Michonne, and Maggie stretched out underneath, and as Glenn cut the ropes, the other three staggered as Daryl's weight hit them. They lowered him to the ground, and Maggie trained her flashlight down the length of Daryl as Rick examined him.

Bullets wounds, what the hell? "He's been shot. At least twice."

Everyone except for Rick instantly stood, eyeing the woods around them, hands on gun hilts, Michonne's sword at the ready. But Rick shook his head, "They are long gone. They shot at him, but once he ran into this herd, they left him for dead."

Michonne shook her head hard, as if to shake away the threat, "Let's get him home."

.......

Tugging back the bandages, Hershel checked Daryl's wounds, "He's healing nicely and there's still no sign of infection, though I'll keep pumping those antibiotics into him," his faded blue eyes pinned Rick, "and before you ask, I don't know when he'll wake up, but my opinion is very soon."

Rick hung the massive weight of his head, barely listening now that his only question was answered, "You need sleep, Rick. You can't check out like this. We can't afford you to check out."

The words _not again_ remained unspoken, but Rick knew what Hershel was saying. _Not like you checked out after Lori._

"At least get out of that chair. Hell, lay behind Daryl if it will make you feel more comfortable. Just get some darn rest."

Rick nodded, waiting until Hershel and his disapproving glances left the cell. As carefully as possible, he lay on his side, and arranged his arm over Daryl's chest, gently avoiding the bullet wounds in his shoulder and thigh. The rightness of being next to his lover's body lulled him.

Within seconds, Rick was asleep.

......

_Rick?_

_Yeah?_

_Wake up, man. I've gotta piss something awful._

Rick rubbed his sleepy face into the corded muscles of Daryl's arm, until _he's awake_ screamed through his mind. His eyes popped open and met the unfocused blue of Daryl's.

 _Daryl_ the word was a mental caress and Daryl's mouth quirked slightly.

 _Yeah it's me. And I gotta pee_.

Rick grinned and hopped up, reaching under the bed for a pan.

Daryl looked at it in horror. _Uh huh. I'll go to the bathroom._ His body strained but his head barely lifted from the pillow before falling back. _So fucking weak._

_Hey, I know this is embarrassing, man, but it's me._

Daryl grimaced, but let Rick help him. After several sips of water, Rick brushed his fingertips across Daryl's cheekbone, _Let me go get Hershel so he can check you out._

_Wait. Gotta tell you 'bout these men. They are bad, Rick. And they know about the prison._

_Shit._

_They want our women. And they're coming, Rick._


End file.
